the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Trouble 2
Time Trouble 2 is the sequel of Time Trouble 1 as it continued the story. Story It begins with the Ray and Alec reaching the safehouse while avoiding cops. Once they reached the safehouse, Alec explained a plan to use the ship to breach the walls of the tower and find the time machine which is accepted by Ray. A news shows the wanted criminals of Alec and Ray, Alec mentioned it can't get worse until they were spotted by Robo Yequils forces. They immediately dispatched them and goes with the plan, however, they were surrounded by the policies and Robo Yequils and forced them to surrender. Yequil later taunt the two of them and Ray criticised for him not having a heart, which he mistaken for a real heart. Don Morretini sent General Modo Moby to execute them, it was revealed that the general is Tommy Robot and a spy for Alec in the tower. Tommy shoots the rulers, killing Don Morretini, then he took the duo to Yequil's storage room where the time machine is located. However, Tommy is killed by Yequil and soon Ray shoots him assuming killing him but teleport him to the Arctic where he met his friend grown up and gets his revenge for sending him to the Arctic. Soon, Alec and Ray teleport to the past where they change the timeline. Alec decided to help past Ray and Emmy while Ray kill Don Morretini and that they can't meet their past selves due to time laws. Alec immediately kill Nikolai and drives them to safety, he wanted to let Ray have Emmy and told them he had planned for 20 years and don't screw up, therefore creating a relationship between Ray and Emmy. Meanwhile, Ray prepared to kill the Morretinis by saying: "The only one is going to hell is you!". Although the muzzle dropped, he managed to zapped them to the Arctic much to complaint of Pizza Guy who Ray justify for saving the universe. After the situation, Alec mentioned that having two timelines is weird but Ray says its fine. Alec decided to visit the Back of the Future conference which Ray think it is a stupid idea but goes along. At the post credits, it shows a ninja having tracker track him to the coordinates of "78,717928 -22,883148" at the Arctic, Greenland. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Evil Dr Yequil * Don Morettini * Robo Yequils * Boris * Nikolai * Tommy Robot * Pizza Guy YouTube Description The mission looks impossible. Going to the past and changing the events that caused the world to become a living hell might be even harder than how it sounds. What has Alec in mind to accomplish such a hard task with only the help of Ray, who is nothing more than a public school teacher? Well, special thanks to Alec Engstrom 78.717928,-22.883148 ''Trivia'' *The beer cans that Alec given to Ray have face of XD on it. *During when Tommy carried Ray and Alec to the time machine, the door sign lead to a message: "''The next episode will be the next episode. Yeah, you've been trolled, ''XD" Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes